An Enterprise Security System (ESS) typically includes a single, central, security repository such that, for example, ESS may register and control access for all users of systems residing on all platforms. As such, if a user desires access to a specific system and/or application, a front-end ESS system may control the access.
Remote Access Control Facility (RACF) is known as the back-end security engine used in IBM mainframe platforms. Because RACF terminology and coding language may be difficult to learn and understand, the ESS often re-formats security commands into RACF commands because ESS is easier to use and understand. Thus, RACF security may be updated by individuals and/or programs that do not know RACF terminology. While security updates should originate in ESS and be transferred to RACF, sometimes the updates originate in the RACF back-end. Accordingly, these inconsistencies often cause computing access failures, delays, and confusion.